1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caddy for holding and washing balls. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ball caddy capable of holding several golf balls and that can be used in a dishwasher or similar device to wash the golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As golfers play golf, their balls typically get dirt or other debris on them. It is not always possible or desirable to wash the golf balls during the course of the golfer's round. Furthermore, it is common for golfers to find golf balls that have dirt or debris on them. It is desirable to have a ball caddy or carrier into which the golfer can place the dirty balls during his round for later cleaning. It is also desirable to allow the container to be placed, in its entirety into an environment in which it and the balls contained therein can be cleaned, such as for example, a dishwasher. It is thus desirable to have a structure that includes openings for allowing a washing fluid to pass therethrough to clean the ball. Further, the structure should be large enough to hold several golf balls, but no so large that it cannot fit into a dishwasher. Finally such a structure should have an opening at the top into which the dirty golf balls can be placed and an opening at the bottom from which the clean balls can be removed.
One ball caddy is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,908. This patent shows a generally square caddy for ball washing. The patent, however, does not show any openings at the top, into which a soiled ball can be placed, nor does it show an opening at the bottom, through which clean balls can be removed.